


First Meeting

by khrG27lover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what way could Giotto and G possibly meet? A bar? On the street? In a fighter perhaps? </p><p>(Everyone writes stories about after they've met, so I thought I would do something different.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The more you trust your intuition, the more empowered you become, the stronger you become and the happier you become. - Gisele Bundchen_

_._

_._

_._

In some miscellaneous town, located somewhere in Italy.

A blonde is walking down a quiet street.

*****

A pink/redhead (let’s say it’s red for my sanity’s sake) is making his way down one of the few back alleys in the town with his hands in his pockets, only to get cornered by a couple of guys in black suits.

‘I should have walked down a different alley.’ Unknown to the redhead, the other alleys are even more crowded by men from the mafia. The redhead has been so busy thinking that he hasn’t heard anything that the men have been saying. One of the men throws the first punch, which makes contact with his cheek.

Only when he felt the pain in his cheek does he turn his attention back to the situation at hand. He begins fighting back. Nonetheless, he’s completely outnumbered **(think 4 times the amount of people that he goes up against during Inheritance Arc)**.

This situation is something that the redhead is used to, but that doesn’t mean that he likes the way that he and the townsfolk are treated by them. He is sure that if they continue like this, there will be nothing left of the town. The government is corrupted so there’s no hope from them and those in the mafia are roughing up anyone who even looks at them wrong.

Oh how he wishes that it would change, but it’s just that, a wish. As he is about to block another punch, he sees someone else punches the man out cold. The redhead glances up to see someone his age with blond, gravity-defying hair.

“Who the hell are you?!” One of the men snaps.

“Leave him alone.” States the blonde.

“Stay out of this.” The redhead can’t help but look the blonde over. ‘He looks as if he couldn’t hurt anybody.’

“No. Why should I turn my back on someone who needs help?” Asks the blonde with a tone in his voice that expects obedience.

“You should do as this guy says, or are you okay with getting a scar on that pretty face?” One of the guys pulls out a knife from the back of his belt.

‘Crap!’ The redhead punches the guy in front of him in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees, just as the guy with the knife lunges forward towards the blonde. The redhead barely has enough time to push the blonde back, only for the blade of the knife to cut just under his right eye, just deep enough to cause it to bleed, but not to cause any serious damage to the eye.

The blonde rushes forward and manage to knock out the guy with the knife. After a couple of minutes with the help of the blonde, the two manage to knock the men unconscious.

The blonde looks over at the redhead and asks, “Are you alright?”

“What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been seriously hurt, doing something that stupid!” he doesn’t know why, but for some odd reason, he can’t help but feel really pissed or rather annoyed. The redhead waits, expecting some kind of answer from him, but the only thing he gets is the blonde laughing. “Why the hell are you laughing?”

After a couple of minutes of getting himself to stop laughing and chuckling, the other answers, “I wasn’t expecting you to be worried about me. After all, you’re the one bleeding.”

“Tch…this is only a scratch.” He runs his finger over the cut, then removes the finger and looks down at it, only to see the blood that is still seeping out from his skin.

“You should really get that looked at.”

“Why did you help me?”

“It was probably because you were outnumbered, so I thought I would lend a hand.”

This time, it’s the redhead’s turn to laugh. “What kind of reasoning is that?”

The blonde smiles. “I knew you were a nice guy.”

“Hu…” The redhead looks confused. ‘What’s with this guy?’

“My intuition told me that you weren’t a bad guy.” The two of them start to walk down the street together, more like the redhead has started walking down the street and the blond is following him.

“What the hell?” The redhead still can’t believe what he’s hearing. ‘Why is he following me? More importantly, why is he acting all friendly with me and telling me all this?’

“I have this strange intuition that tells me all kinds of things, from getting into trouble or when others are lying to me.” States the blonde.

“Whatever you say.”

“What’s your name?”

“G.”

“G?”

“Just G.”

“I’m Giotto.”

The two walk together for a while and they end up talking the entire time. They discover that they have the same feelings and views about the way they and the people around them are being treated.

Giotto begins discussing about what he is planning to do about it and G can’t help but think that maybe the blonde is suicidal, or possibly crazy, or maybe both. Nevertheless, G has to admit that he owed him one and he isn’t the type of guy who avoids paying back what he owes. The next thing he knows, he is placing a good deal of trust in the other and is agreeing to help Giotto with his crazy suicidal mission of establishing a famiglia to change the place for the better.

*****

A couple of weeks later, after the cut on G’s face has healed, it ended up leaving a pretty bad scar on his cheek, which leads him to do the next crazy thing. A tattoo. Sure he has considered getting one; he just never imagined he would have to get it on his face.

It has taken him a while to finally decide what it is that he was going to get. A flame. But not just any flame, a red flame that ends up closely resembling the same color as his hair.

After he has had it done, he isn’t all that sure as to how people would react to it. Some people think it is strange, others just shrug their shoulders. Women seem to flock to him even more, not that he really cares.

When he sees Giotto for the first time after he has gotten the tattoo, he has been expecting to be bombarded with questions about it or be asked ‘why didn’t you tell me you were going to get it?’, but no, all he gets is a smile and “it looks good. I bet it hurt a lot”.

*****

G has officially gave up trying to keep track as how long it’s been since he and Giotto met, as every day seems to pass by quickly. For all G knows, a year could have passed by, since he is so busy with Giotto - the only person he has inwardly swore allegiance to ever since who knows how long ago and the only person he considers to be a friend, the only one he trusts.

However, one thing G is highly certain of is that his friend is way too trusting of other people. Sure it’s nice that Giotto trusts him, but too much of anything is never good. He is almost certain that said blonde would befriend the devil himself, if ever given the chance; that really wouldn’t surprise him.

The two of them have gone out for a walk through the town, only for Giotto to end up being the victim of a pickpocket and instead of being mad or anything, he has simply let them go while G wants to run after the guy and beat the daylight out of him.

“You need to trust others more.” States Giotto, as he watches his close friend’s temper return to normal.

“You trust people too much.” replies G, he didn’t survive until this day by trusting people. After all, being betrayed and stabbed in the back is a normal occurrence when you’re living on the streets.

“I can’t help it if my intuition tells me that they’re harmless.”

“Don’t start up on that intuition crap again.” Sure Giotto’s intuition has got them out of multiple incidents **(that’s what we’ll call them),** but that doesn’t mean that he believes him completely.

Before Giotto can open his mouth to start to say something back, his intuition starts to act up. “G, I know you’re not going to believe me, but I think I should tell you that something is about to happen.”

“That’s frigging obvious, Giotto. Look around, I could have told you that.”

Said blonde does as his friend has suggested, only to see that they are being surrounded by men in the mafia. As for what famiglia they are from…well, that is harder to figure out. Not that it matters.

After a couple of minutes, Giotto and G have beaten the men until they are unconscious and lying on the ground, before they started walking again.

“See? I was right. Something did happen.” States Giotto.

“Alright, let’s just say that this intuition of yours is actually right. Well, how about telling me where we’re going to find someone crazy enough to join us?” asks G.

As the two of them walk down the street, they start hearing the sound of a flute coming from the end of the street. No matter how G looks at him, the man is definitely a foreigner.

After a couple of moments, the flute player stops playing, only to be called by none other than Giotto, much to G’s disappointment. “Yep, he definitely is too trusting.”

That’s when G notices him, that same pickpocket running past Giotto and the foreigner, who just happens to take out three short blades from the inside of his sleeve only to rush the man.

Before G can blink, the pickpocket is now on the ground unconscious while the foreigner is picking up the flute that the man has stolen from him. “I would have let you go if you had simply taken the little money that I have, but this is something important to me.”

‘Okay, so maybe there is more to Giotto’s intuition than I thought.’ Maybe he really should trust it more often.


	2. The Spoiled Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything, the idea is mine though.
> 
> Thanks to Sky Veneziano for betaing this for me, you were a great help.

 

 

It’s been a week since they met the flute playing swordsman, Asari. However, nothing has really changed, as they continue to face members of different mafia famiglias. Over the past week the three of them have become close friends. Well, that’s the way Giotto and Asari see it. G, on the other hand, spends most of his time giving the Asian death glares or taking part in one sided arguments.

G drops the knife in his hand that he was using to butter the bread that one of the woman in town had given them the day before. “What was that?”

“I said that I’m sure we’ll meet someone interesting today.” replies Giotto, taking a bite of his bread.

“What crap are you spewing?”

“Come now G, it’s always fun to make friends.” states Asari.

“Be quiet, I wasn’t talking to you.” G turns back to the blond who is busy munching away on his bread slice “I highly doubt that we will.”

“Oh…Shall we make a bet then?”

“What are we wagering?”

“Loser cooks dinner.”

“Sounds good to me.”

*****

Later that evening, the three of them are walking back to a small abandoned house that Giotto and G found during a downpour a short time after they met; which has now become the base which also doubles as their home. They’re about halfway there when they spot a young man with curly light green hair that appears to be arguing with someone.

“I keep telling you that I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You stole from Lampo-sama.”

“I didn’t steal anything.”

“Yes, you did. I saw you take it.”

G and the others stand there and watch the two argue for a few minutes, and to G, those few minutes felt like an eternity. The entire time he kept clenching and unclenching his fist. He didn’t know why, but he had this feeling of walking over and smacking the boy with light green hair. G easily came to the conclusion that he was a kid that went through some crazy growth spurts to reach his height; it’s not that he was tall, hell, he was a foot shorter than him and Giotto. It’s the fact that he’s acting like that of a young child, and to G, there’s only one word that can describe the boy: ‘ _Brat_.’

“Tch… Let’s just go.”

“Is something wrong, G?” asks Giotto

“Besides the fact that it’s going to rain soon and we’re still standing outside a good distance away from home.? What could be wrong?” G replies a bit more sarcastically than what he was intending.

“Now, now, G, it’s the right thing to do in case the young man needs our assistance.” states Asari with a smile

G grumbles, it’s not a few minutes later that it starts raining, which only makes G even more annoyed, as now not only is he standing here watching the brat arguing with some random guy who clearly doesn’t know what the brat is ranting about, but also getting soaked to the bone. “Someone is going to pay for this.” he whispers to himself, which doesn’t go unheard by Giotto who glances at his friend before turning quickly at the sound of a scream.

Not really to G’s surprise, the ‘brat’ is being held by his collar, or at least by his shirt; they couldn’t be sure with the distance between them. One thing that all three of them could be sure of was that he was shaking with a mix of fear and chill from the rain soaking through his clothes. Giotto was the first to run to the aid of the young boy, Asari was close behind him; G considered standing back and letting Giotto and Asari handle the altercation that was going on between the other two, until he saw the revolver. “Shit”

G didn’t waste any time running at the man who’s holding the gun, knocking him to the ground just as he’s about to pull the trigger, only for him to pull it anyway. Luckily, the bullet hit the outer wall of a nearby building instead of someone, not that G had time to relax, as now he had to wrestle and fight the man on the ground so that he would release the revolver from his grasp. After a couple minutes the gun was released from the man’s hand and was now lying on the ground out of his reach, the man scrambled and fought to get back on his feet, not that it mattered as G wasn’t going to let him go.

Giotto and Asari at first contemplated whether or not they should give G a hand, but after seeing how he had everything under control more or less, they thought it best to not get in his way and focus on the young boy. Lampo is standing there watching in complete shock from the moment the blond and Asian came running to his aid, and then watching as the redhead managed to get the gun out of his assailants’ hands. “Is it just me or is G being more brutal than normal?” asks Asari.

“Yeah, I noticed that too. I wonder if there’s something wrong.” Giotto replies, with his voice full of worry over his friend’s antics.

The man pulls out a knife and swings his arm towards G, as he completely forgot the original target of his annoyance. G just barely dodged the edge of the knife as the blade cuts of a few strands of his hair. “Tch…” This guy is really getting on his nerves, to the point that G has this sudden urge to teach this guy a real good lesson, and he knew exactly how to do it. The man swings his arm at him once again, reminding G a little bit of the way a drunkard swings a broken bottle around. G quickly bends down and picks up the gun from the ground.

G pulls the hammer of the gun back at the same time as he points the barrel at the other man who was going in for another attack, only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees the scowl on the red head’s face combined with the gun in his hand. G pulls the trigger, releasing one of the bullets that goes flying past the man leaving a very clear bullet hole in the neck of his shirt that is folded down similar to G’s own shirt. “That’s a warning shot, next time I’ll aim at your head.”

The man doesn’t stick around as he goes running in the other direction, getting away as fast and as far as he can from the redhead and the other three spectators.

G turns around to look at the astonished faces of his two friends. (Well, friend. He’s still not all that sure of Asari.) G walks closer to the group, “You okay, Giotto?” he asks before looking at the brat.

“Yup, we’re all fine.” Giotto answers while still being in total astonishment.

“Speak for yourself, that guy stole from the great Lampo-sama.”

“Come to think of it, what did that guy steal?” asks Asari

“Lampo-sama’s candy.”

As soon as they heard him say that, they stared at him for a moment as if he had grown a second head. G, of course, was the first to reply to that. G smacks the top of his head really hard. “You stupid brat, what the hell were you thinking? The guy tried to kill you just for annoying the shit out of him, and the reason for it was over some stupid candy that you said he stole.”

“Calm down, G. Everything is okay now, and that’s all that matters.” states Asari as he tries to calm his red headed friend down.

“How is everything okay? This brat was actually willing to die over some missing stupid candy. Does that sound okay to you, idiot?” G yells back.

“Lampo-sama isn’t a brat.”

“G, that’s enough. Let’s get going. Lampo, why don’t you come with us to get out of this rain.” says Giotto

“Lampo-sama doesn’t need go anywhere with strangers.”

“It’s alright, we’re all friends here.” says Asari

“When have I ever said that I was your friend?” Asari starts laughing towards the red head’s strange way of bonding with him. G turns his attention away from the laughing foreign idiot “Brat, I’ve yet to hear any kind of thank you for saving your life.”

“Lampo-sama doesn’t remember asking for your help, so why should Lampo-sama thank you?”

Giotto was almost certain that he saw a vein on G’s forehead twitch.

“Then do you want us to walk you home?”

“Lampo-sama is perfectly capable to get home on his own.”

“Then go on home, you brat.” G says, watching Lampo walk away.

“G, I didn’t know you knew how to use that.” states Giotto, pointing down at the object in his friend’s hand.

G looks down, noticing that he’s still holding the revolver “Yeah, it’s something I learnt before I met you.”

Giotto could hear a change in his friend’s voice. He wasn’t sure if it was sadness, grief, anger or some kind of mix; but he wasn’t going to pry into his friend’s past. He was sure that he would tell him eventually. “Why don’t you keep it, G? I’m sure the past owner won’t be coming back for it anytime soon.”

“You sure?”

“I am. You never know when it’ll come in handy.” Giotto watches as G pockets the item into the pocket of his pants. “Shall we go?”

“Good idea.” states Asari.

“Yeah.” G replies.

“G, do you remember the bet we made this morning?” Giotto asks.

“Of course.”

“Good, then I don’t need to tell you that you have to make dinner tonight.”

“Crap.” G runs his hand through his hair, “This rain sucks.”

Just then, the rain begins to fall harder, soaking them even more than they already were.

“Shit, make a run for it.”

That they did, all the way back to their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good or bad? Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> I have a poll up on my fanfiction.net profile for you to choose what pairing my next story should be, so make sure you post your vote. Also feel free to check out my other stories here on AO3.


End file.
